Medusa
The queen of Chaos, Medusa are horrifically hideous units who use their own faces and hairsnakes in battle, the former which is so hideous that it turns opponents to stone and the later being a wreath of snakes that spit poison at anybody stupid enough to get close. Medusa have the highest ranks in all of Chaos and are often used to command certain armies. Abilities Medusas can use two attacks: petrify and poison. The former has the ability to permanetly turn most (but not all) units into hunks of unmoving stone. This easily gets rid of Merics and Magikill, getting rid of Order's magical support with ease. However, not all units are affected by this and the ability itself has a slow recharge along with only being able to petrify one unit before waiting for cooldown, making Medusa's vulnerable to attacks. Should there be too many issues following the petrification, Medusa can use posion, which causes the snakes wreathing her head to spit out pools of venom that poisons units that walk past the poison pool. When Medusa makes "Venom flux", she says "Toxico masedus Research: 200 gold Stats Medusa health: 4 bars standard attack:low Spells:See above Cost:500 gold 400 mana Training time:30 seconds Population:5 Histroy Medusa "herself" is not afraid to step into the battlefield. However this isnt actually her but her "CLONE." As some would call it. Medusa is the counter of a meric. The meric from healing and curing others now poisons and turns them into statues for her enjoyment. The Medusa Clone was created from Merics who have been captured creating this vicous creature of unholy power. Chaos units heal overtime so the MAIN Medusa saw no point in enslaving them to heal her own army. As she wanted offensive units rather then units who hide behind others. These clones live in the snake pit which is their only "homeland." With the capture of many merics Medusa became a Nation of her own. Due to the capturing of merics (ALOT) Techically these clones only come from Merics so thats why they are considered another Nation Captured by Chaos. Trivia *While Medusa can't petrify walls and turrets (they still instantly break but don't turn to stone), the results would certaintly be amusing, since the structure will become even harder to destroy than before. *Technically, these units should be called gorgons since Medusa was a single, mortal monster. *Medusa was (obviously) based on the original Medusa from Greek mythology. *Medusa is very cruel to the nations she conquered; she either turns them to stone or have her Dark Knights torture victems. *When the statue of Medusa were half-way down to the destruction. She'll appear out and say "YOU MUST ALL DIE !" and pertrifying all every of your unit that's in the battlefield. *It is reccomend to garssion all miner when the fighting-unit is destroying the statue to make the miner being safe out of Medusa ' Eredicative Pertriffication ' attack *Medusa's "Petrify" spell is the most powerful, but expensive, spell and attack possible in the game in terms of damage. However, a combination of various attacks and spells (Spearton Shield Bash combined with Magikill Wall / Blast / Poison Spray and a Marrokai's Hell Fists combined with a Juggerknight's Charge are easily more powerful and are cheaper to execute). * At the end of "stick war 2" king spear is holding Medusa's head after his units of order kill her(But king spear dies before the Events of Stick War 2) * Maybe because it's the King's Son? Or Grandson? Or just a random Spearton? * The Counterpart of Medusa is Meric however Medusa is offensive and Meric is defensive. Category:Chaos Category:Chaos units